Episode 1881 (24 December 1999)
Synopsis Dan picks up the post and there's a large envelope for Phil. Steve gets ONE Xmas card, in total, from Jeff! Jackie asks him to come to the Di Marcos with her. He refuses, saying he's booked into a nice hotel on the coast, with a swimming pool and jacuzzi. As he walks out, the phone rings and it's a message from his solicitor asking him to ring on a VERY important matter. Dot insists that Barry and Ricky help her carol singers. However, they and Robbie are the only people there, and Dot is awful at singing! Lisa asks Mel if it's true what they said about Kathy, and did Kathy deny it. Mel refuses to spread gossip, but Lisa says it does explain why Phil was so funny about her last time she was here. Ian tells Kathy he has to see Peggy about the Vic, and Kathy asks why he has to go. When Ian leaves, Kathy asks Mel not to tell Ian, and Mel says half the square knows, he'll find out sooner or later. When Mel is serving Pat mentions Kathy and Mel says she won't set foot in here after yesterday. Pat asks what happened. Gianni asks Beppe what to get Jackie - it has to be a big surprise. Beppe says he has a choice of a weekend away, dinner or a diamond - how much do you want to spend? Beppe has another suggestion and Gianni thinks he'll look stupid. Beppe says that's the charm - she will love you for it. Ian tells Mel that the hospital told him that Lucy's test results will have to wait until after Xmas. Mel is surprised. Irene worries about Troy going off to work, and when Rosa chatters about Troy flirting with her she grabs Rosa and tells her to keep away from him. Rosa is astonished and Irene apologises and rushes off. Rosa finds her and they talk about it, with Irene in tears. Rosa says she has to finish it. Josie asks Kim why she's telling her she's on a diet but stuffing her face with sweets. Kim says she's fat, and Josie says she will stop modelling right away, and no more starving herself. Sam asks Phil to come with her to the Di Marcos for lunch, and he says he might. She tells Peggy that he might be coming and they have to make up some time, and it's all Kathy's fault. Jackie tells Beppe she can't find her keys and asks him to help her break in. When they get in, Gianni is half-dressed in a Santa suit! Jackie bursts into laughter. They get into bed and Jackie says he knows how much he means to her doesn't he? Gianni says she doesn't tell him, so she says she loves him. Frank hears that Ian made a very generous bid for the Vic and he has won the auction. Terry and Rosa are phoned to say they didn't get it. Ian arrives in the Vic and Mel asks what he's doing here. He tells Frank and Peggy to keep it quiet from Mel. Frank says they're just waiting on Grant to sign the deeds. Ian says it won't be a problem will it? Peggy says hasn't Kathy told you about Grant? Ian returns to find Phil at Kathy's. He says “Come on then, is it true?” Kathy replies dimly "It just happened." Ian says "You know what people are going to say about you." Phil says it's no-one else's business, and he leaves. Kathy asks why Ian was talking to Peggy, and he says he got the Vic, and Mel is in for a big surprise for her Xmas present. Phil opens his mail, and finds Grant's half of the Vic and the keys, and it's all signed over to Phil, to do what he wants with it. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *June Brown as Dot *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Martin Kemp as Steve *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Joan Hooley as Josie *Krystle Williams as Kim *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Morgan Whittle as Ben Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns